Pangeran dan Maid Jejadian
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Diceritakan seorang pangeran dan maid yang salah melamar pekerjaan/DLDR/Mind to review?


**PENPIK AUTHOR YANG PERTAMA DI FANDOM INI KALAU ADA KESALAHAN MAAFKAN AUTHOR**

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes,Romance abal,OOC,lebih kerasa friendship daripada romance,Gaje,abstrak, TYPO!

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Dynasty Warriors punya Koei

 **Main Pairing** : Lu Xun x Jiang Wei (terserah mau yaoi staright gimana imajinasi readers aja#plak)

 _Italic_ = batin Jiang Wei

Pangeran Kecil dan Maid

Selamat membaca

Pada suatu hari di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Wusset hiduplah seorang Pangeran cantik yang dikutuk oleh babehnya karena hobi Pangeran itu, Pangeran itu bernama Lu Xun, karena kutukannya, Lu Xun ga pernah keluar istana, jadi di istana Lu Xun cuman diem ngemadesu atau ga tidur lagi sampe keesokan harinya.

Dan suatu ketika seorang maid baru (diterima) alias tokoh utama kita bernama Jiang Wei, memasuki kamar Pangeran.

 _Hari ini aku bekerja menjadi maid Pangeran Lu Xun, wait kenapa aku harus jadi maid ya? mentang-mentang muka aku kaya cewe jadi mereka ngasih baju maid seenak jidatnya, yang penting kerja untuk memperpanjang hidup._

"Namaku Lu Xun, salam kenal Jiang Wei." ucap seorang bocah yang duduk di sebuah sofa macam preman pasar.

 _Lho? Ko pangerannya kawaeh gini ya?_

Jiang Wei mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Anoo.. pangeran Lu Xun?"

"Dia ini pangeran Lu Xun." Zhou Yu meyakinkan Jiang Wei.

"Harusnya pangeran berumur 17 tahun…" Jiang Wei kaget.

"Ya," Lu Xun menunjuk muka Jiang Wei dengan tatapan songong tingkat dewa. "tampangmu payah, jangan-jangan kamu cowo ya?"

 _Iya emang napa kalo gue cowo_ (lah jadi gue-elo?).

"bajumu jelek,"

 _Ya salahin babu lu yang disebelah lu lah, gue dikasih ni baju sama babu lu._

otakmu juga rada sengklek dikit, itulah kau Jiang Wei." Ucap pangeran Lu Xun dengan songong.

 _Ya kalo itu emang kenyataan sih, klo gue waras ga mungkin gue pake baju maid ini dan masih mau bekerja disini._

"Ehem, kalau boleh tau kenapa pangeran bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Jiang Wei kepo.

"Itu karena dikutuk babeh, babeh kesel sama aku, Karena aku selalu menolak perempuan yang akan di tunangankan." curhat Pangeran Lu Xun.

"Kutukan?"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan pangeran Lu Xun menggenggam kedua tangan Jiang Wei.

Poof

Pangeran Lu Xun berubah menjadi remaja berumur 17 tahun.

Jiang Wei masih belum konek.

Masih loading.

Complete.

"He?"

"Sosok ku kembali seperti semula."

"Pangeran Lu Xun?" Jiang Wei masih kucek-kucek mata. _Gileee kok cakep ya? sadar Wei, lu masih suka cewe, masa cuman gara-gara ini lu jadi belok, sadar Wei!_

"Tiap aku menggenggam kedua tangan seorang cewe atau trap, aku akan bertukar sosok dari anak kecil ke orang dewasa, begitu pun sebaliknya,"

Lu Xun mendekatkan mukanya ke Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei kaget setengah mati.

 _Bentar gue kan cowo bukan cewe tapi disini gue jadi trap, tuh kutukan keliatan banget hoaxnya hiyaaaa! Salah nyari kerja dah gue._

Jiang Wei nangis-nangis dalem hati.

"itulah kutukan yang harus kutanggung, baru akan lenyap kalau aku mendapat "cinta sejati"."

Deg!

Deg!

Grep

"Jiang Wei, tolong layani pangeran sebaik-baiknya."

"EH?!"

Keesokan harinya di istana terdapat seorang maid yang salah melamar kerja lagi berjalan menuju kamar pangeran sambil ngebatin yang aneh-aneh tentang pangeran.

"PANGERAN LU XUN, BANGUN SUDAH PAGI!" Jiang Wei menyibak gordeng jendela.

Jiang Wei mendekatkan dirinya ke pangeran Lu Xun yang tertidur sambil duduk di kasur.

 _Masih tidur rupanya._

"Pange..ran…"

Tep

 _Tangannya halus, eh?_

Poof

"Selamat pagi, Jiang Wei~" ucap Pangeran Lu Xun kecil ceria.

Badan Jiang Wei gemetar.

 _Tangan gue kena nista lagi…._

"Kau ini kenapa dari kemarin cuma digenggam tangannya saja, gak apa-apakan?"

Jiang Wei menggosok-gosokkan tangannya bersamaan dengan cepat sampe tangannya merah.

 _Harus cepet-cepet dicuci pake kembang tujuh rupa._

"Pangeran…." Jiang Wei memegang pundak pangeran Lu Xun sebenernya Jiang Wei udah gereget sama pangeran satu ini.

"Pangeran Lu Xun?" ucap seorang putri bangsawan bernama Daqiao.

"Aih jadi sosok anak kecil lagi?" ucap putri bangsawan yang bernama Xiaoqiao

"Kita main yuk." Ajak Daqiao.

"Pangeran siapa.. mereka…." tanya Jiang Wei sambil nunjuk kedua putri itu.

"Siapa pelayan itu?" bisik Xiaoqiao ke Daqiao.

"Mereka para putri bangsawan, mengajakku main karena aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Hari ini ajak kami berburu ya~" ucap Xiaoqiao.

"Sana pulang."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bosan, ENYAH DARI SINI!"

Kedua putri bangsawan itu pun ngeloyor pergi.

"Apa boleh kau mengusir mereka begitu saja? Tampaknya mereka baik…." Jiang Wei jadi rada jaga jarak sama pangeran.

"Mereka para perempuan yang diperintah orang tua untuk menemaniku," Lu Xun kecil nunduk terus mengeluarkan aura suram kaya biasa kalo lagi ngemadesu di pojokan kamar. "hanya ada perempuan seperti itu di sekelilingku."

Jiang Wei menatap pangeran Lu Xun kasihan. "Pangeran…."

"Aku mau tidur lagi, bangunkan aku jam 12."

BLAM!

 _Tadi tampaknya pangeran Lu Xun kesepian?_

Hari ke-2

Hari ini Jiang Wei jadi coretmaidcoret babu pangeran Lu Xun, segala yang ditunjuk oleh pangeran Lu Xun dalam sosok anak kecil dibawa sama Jiang Wei untung doi pernah jadi mantan pemain sirkus jadi membawa barang banyak yang tingginya bisa melebihi kastil doi bisa membawanya tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

 _Untung gue ahli buat bawa barang banyak jadi aman, hehe._

Dibalik barang bawaan yang banyak itu Jiang Wei senyam-senyum sendiri.

Hari ke-3

Nah di hari ketiga ini bisa dibilang hari paling menyeramkan buat Jiang Wei karena harus menemani sang pangeran main kartu remi sampe larut malam, dan karena udah ga kuat, doi ketiduran di lantai kamar pangeran Lu Xun, terus Jiang Wei berasa ada yang megang-megang tubuhnya, tanganya halus lagi siapa kalo bukan pangeran Lu Xun yang lagi dalam sosok anak kecil jail mainin rambutnya.

Untung Jiang Wei selalu waspada jadinya doi langsung bangun dan langsung membawa selimutnya dan balik ke kamarnya, walau pas balik ke kamarnya itu rada sempoyongan, dan ngedubrak di lantai kamarnya sambil selimutan dan tidur dengan damai sampai pagi.

"Besok harus keramas, rambut gua kena nista dari tangan pangeran…." gumam Jiang Wei yang masih selimutan di lantai.

Hari ke-4

Hari keempat ini yang bikin Jiang Wei ingin ngegaplok pangeran, karena disuruh makan sayur ga mau dan berakhir dengan lemparan sayuran rebus dari dapur oleh Jiang Wei terus kena semua lagi ke kepala pangeran sampe ada yang langsung masuk ke mulut pangeran, kan udah Author bilang Jiang Wei sebelum jadi maid pernah kerja di sirkus, jadinya ajaib gini kehidupannya.

Hari ke-5

Hari ini yang membuat Jiang Wei mandi untuk kedua kalinya pake kembang duabelas rupa karena udah terkena nista pangeran Lu Xun ditambah bersih-bersih yang bisa dibilang debunya tebel.

"Wei, bereskan yang ini juga!" titah pangeran Lu Xun dalam sosok dewasanya sambil nunjuk lemari yang udah melihara debu.

 _Dia sangat egois kaya rival bapa tiri aku yang rada antagonis duda beranak dua eh enggak duda juga sih lah wong istrinya masih ada tapi ga tau ngabur kemana._

 _Tapi…_

Cklek.

"Maaf, aku tersesat…" ucap seorang perempuan.

"Maaf anda siapa ya?" Tanya Jiang Wei kepada perempuan itu.

BRAK!

"Putri Shangxiang! Ternyata anda disini!" teriak Zhou Yu rada ga kalem

"Kalau begitu… cepatlah bicara dengan pangeran!" Zhou Yu mulai kaya orang kalap

"Ehem, beliau putri Shangxiang, putri Kerajaan Wushhh." Ucap Zhou Yu yang udah rada kaleman dikit.

 _Tunangan pangeran?!_

"Aku… ingin mempersembahkan bunga untuk pangeran." Shangxiang memberikan bunga kepada pangeran Lu Xun.

Pangeran Lu Xun mencium bunga itu. "Ini wangi yang sangat memabukkan."

"Pangeran…" wajah Shangxiang berubah menjadi senang.

Pangeran Lu Xun menjatuhkan bunga itu. "Aroma manis penipuan dan ambisi."

Putri Shangxiang langsung ngibrit gitu aja dari ruangan itu.

"PUTRI SHANGXIANG!" teriak Zhou Yu.

"Pangeran! Kenapa kau…" Jiang Wei khawatir.

"Kukatakan terus terang saja ya, dia juga mengincar kekuasaanku…."

Tak ada angin atau hujan atau ada berita Zhang He menjadi cowo tulen, Jiang Wei menangis, waduh jangan-jangan gara-gara pekerjaannya jadi Jiang Wei jadi cewe asli lagi waduh gawat kalo gini, husbando Author kedua sadar lu masih normal suka sama cewe.

"Kenapa… kau menangis…"

"Maaf tapi… pangeran tampak menderita.."

 _Selalu dikecewakan orang…_

 _Tak pernah tersenyum…_

"Hentikan… KAU CUMA SEORANG MAID, JANGAN BANYAK OMONG!" bentak pangeran Lu Xun terus menuruni tangga.

"Pangeran Lu Xun!"

 _Aku cuman seorang maid (jejadian)…_

 _Tapi…_

 _Aku takkan bisa menyerah, karena ada hal…_

 _Yang harus kusampaikan…_

"Pangeran ayo bangun!" Jiang Wei ngeguncang-guncang tubuh pangeran Lu Xun dalam sosok bocah.

"Badanku…! Selama kau tidur…."

"Ayo kita pergi, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan."

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan di kota dengan damai.

"Tempat apa ini, Wei?"

"Kak Jiang Wei!" teriak tiga bocah yang menghampiri Jiang Wei.

"Kalian semua sehat?"

"Hei ada apa…"

Pangeran Lu Xun takjub.

"Ini panti asuhan di kota, rumahku."

"Rumah?"

"Waktu umurku 10 tahun, aku tersesat di jalan dan diselamatkan oleh pengasuh disini."

"Kaka ini siapa?" Tanya bocah berambut pirang bernama Xiahou Ba ke pangeran Lu Xun.

"Hah? aku…."

"Wah cakep!" puji bocah perempuan yang bernama Diaochan.

"Hei kembalikan! Itu jam emasku!"

"Berkilauan ya! tangkap kak!" teriak bocah berambut ikal bernama Zhong Hui.

"Kembalikan!"

"Nggak mau!"

SHIUUUT!

"Kau! HEI!"

"Kyaaa…"

Poof

Jiang Wei masih belum konek apa yang terjadi.

"Aku yang menang, hehe."

 _TANGAN GUEEE KENA NISTA LAGIII!_

"Hebat jadi besar lho!" ucap Diaochan dan Xiahou Ba sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh Lu Xun.

Pangeran Lu Xun sweatdrop.

"Capek~"

"Tapi asyik banget, kan!" Jiang Wei tersenyum. "Dunia jadi tampak gemerlap, bisa tertawa dengan orang lain…"

"Kau ini usil."

"Pangeran…"

"Tapi benar juga," Pangeran Lu Xun terkekeh pelan. "aku tak bisa percaya siapapun, termasuk gadis yang mengincar harta dan kekuasaanku, itu sebabnya aku menjaga jarak dengan orang di sekelilingku," Jelas pangeran Lu Xun. "Ada bagusnya juga begini…"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, pangeran." ucap Jiang Wei tanpa sadar.

"Tak usah menggombaliku."

 _Bentar tadi gua ngomong apa?! Oh iya tangan gua harus cepet-cepet dicuci._

Di dalam sebuah mobil.

"Siapa perempuan jejadian itu… kenapa Pangeran Lu Xun..gggrrr.." Geram seorang putri di dalam mobil itu.

Keesokan harinya.

"Woooow apa-apaan ini!" Zhou Yu takjub sama kamar Pangeran Lu Xun.

"Aku selesai bersih-bersih kamar."

"Jiang Wei, pangeran jadi berubah drastis?" bisik Zhou Yu kepada Jiang Wei.

"Aku baru sadar lebih cepat bersih kalau mengerjakan sendiri dibanding menyuruh orang." gumam Pangeran Lu Xun.

"Ini pannacota sayuran."

Deg deg!

Pangeran Lu Xun cuman liatin tuh makanan.

Hap!

"Rasanya… Lumayan…."

"Semua pada kaget dengan perubahan Pangeran." ucap Jiang Wei senang.

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Terima kasih, Jiang Wei."

Blush

 _Arrrghhhh! Gua berasa udah belok gara-gara pekerjaan ini!_

"Pangeran ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

"Aku..

Brakkk!

"Jiang Wei, SINI!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada penyusup masuk!"

 _Anak-anak panti asuhan?!_

"Kak Jiang Wei!" panggil Xiahou Ba sambil menangis.

"Kenapa begini…"

"Ada seorang perempuan…."

Tap

"Aku menunggumu, Jiang Wei."

"Kau…" Jiang Wei kaget. "Putri Shangxiang?!"

"Aku akan memberikanmu obat ini untuk menyembuhkan sang Pangeran."

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Bukan, aku bukan yang mengutuk Pangeran, yang mengutuknya itu babehnya sendiri buka ane."

"Aku menemukan stola kerajaan dari wc di panti asuhan." Putri Shangxiang menjatukan stola itu ke bawah. "Kau mencurinya,kan?"

"Itu…"

"Kalau tak mau kulaporkan kepada Pangeran, kau harus berhenti menjadi maid dan meninggalkan pangeran HAHAHAHA…"

 _Tuh putri satu minta di tabok cantik-cantik kelakuan kaya om Sima Yi._

"JIANG WEI! APA BENAR KAU MAU BERHENTI?!"

"Maaf aku harus berhenti mendadak." Jiang Wei tersenyum hambar.

"…'aku akan selalu bersamamu'? JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU!"

BLAM!

Krek

"KAU MASIH DISINI?! MAU APA…"

"Ini…"

Krek

Jiang Wei pun pergi dari istana saat itu juga.

"Surat apa ini?" Pangeran Lu Xun membaca surat itu.

Sreekkk!

Surat yang dipegang Pangeran Lu Xun lecek.

"DIA?!"

"Oh, kau."

"Berikan obat Pangeran!"

"Kau berani sekali memerintahku."

"Kau sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang Pangeran.

"Apa…" Putri Shangxiang kaget.

"Sebetulnya Pangeran... sangat baik hati!" ucap Jiang Wei sambil meneteskan air mata.

 _Martabat gue sebagai cowo tulen hilang sudah, bye bye martabatku, hiks…._

"Jangan sok tahu."

Puk.

Tangan Pangeran Lu Xun menepuk pelan kepala Jiang Wei.

"Pangeran Lu Xun!"

Pangeran memegang tangan kanan Putri Shangxiang terus menurunkan satu kakinya pokoknya posenya kaya cowo mau ngelamar (Author bingung bikin kalimatnya).

"Putri Shangxiang, maafkan kelacanganku."

Pangeran Lu Xun berdiri.

"Ini obatnya." Putri memberikan sebotol kecil obat ke Pangeran Lu Xun. "Minumlah obat ini, kau akan kembali seperti semula tanpa perlu 'cinta sejati'."

"Begitu ya.." Pangeran Lu Xun menjatuhkan botol itu.

Jiang Wei kaget.

"Pangeran?!" Putri Shangxiang kaget bukan main.

"Aku tak butuh lagi."

"Pangeran Lu Xun?!"

Pangeran Lu Xun menggenggam tangan kanan Jiang Wei. "Ayo, Wei!"

"Pangeran kenapa…"

"Mudah saja..."

"Aku sudah punya Wei, kaulah cahaya bagiku."

"Pangeran Lu Xun sebenarnya.. selama ini aku.. suka.."

 _Dengan apa yang tadi gue katakan, gue 1000% jadi humu, huhuhu._

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi." Pangeran Lu Xun menggenggam kedua tangan Jiang Wei.

Cup.

Pangeran Lu Xun mencium kening Jiang Wei.

"hm?"

Puk puk puk

"Kutukannya sudah hilang! Sosokmu tak berubah!"

 _ **Alkisah di suatu kerajaan, ada Pangeran cantik yang dikutuk jadi bocah kalau menggenggam kedua tangan.**_

 _ **Ada seorang maid (jejadian) di sisi Pangeran itu.**_

"Eh Jiang Wei, jangan-jangan kamu laki-laki ya?"

"He?"

"Habis kamu keliatan kaya laki-laki, tapi sifat perempuan."

"Soal itu.." Jiang Wei ketawa garing.

"Ah sudahlah, tidak mungkin lah kamu trap, tapi kalau kamu trap juga gapapa, MWAAHHAHAHAHA!"

 _Ketawanya.. ko kaya kenal ya? terus maksud dengan gapapa itu apa?! Masa Pangeran.. humu gara-gara kutukan babehnya?!_

Jiang Wei kaget.

 _Sudahlah hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu._

 _ **Dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.**_

OWARI

YAK TAMATTTT akhirnya lagi bulan Ramadhan malah bikin beginiann T-T sedih aku sebernarnya aku bingung buat bikin pair siapa sama siapa dan jadilah Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei pair cowo uke aku pake abis gara-gara tumblr. Dan ini dapet ide dari komik yang aku beli nyehehehehhe

See you next story~

Mind to review?


End file.
